296
Julia tries to convince Barnabas that Maggie's memory will not return. Synopsis Teaser : It will soon be dawn at Collinwood. Soon faint rays of light will appear on the horizon, dispelling the darkness. One girl has known what it is to live in darkness. What it is to find a moment of light, only to be plunged into darkness again. For one who seems to be her friend has hypnotized her, and the moment of truth which could have been her salvation, has been denied her. Dave Woodard is perplexed; a moment ago, Maggie Evans declared she had remembered everything about her ordeal, now, she remembers nothing. Her missing time is a complete blank, and she is shocked to learn that an entire month has gone by from the last thing she does remember clearly. Act I Julia Hoffman, secretly pleased her hypnotism has worked, finds that Maggie has no memory of her either. Maggie learns that she had been kidnapped, escaped from her confinement and was sent to Windcliff Sanitarium for treatment. Julia claims to have doubts Maggie was ever kidnapped at all. Maggie is in shock, and she reiterates she cannot remember anything during that missing time. Sam Evans arrives, and embraces his daughter. Woodard steps outside to have a word alone with Julia. He demands answers. Julia claims Maggie repressed the ordeal she experienced. Act II Sam questions Maggie, and she insists she cannot recall anything. He urges her to relive the last thing she clearly remembers. Eventually, she speaks of a dream in which a figure appeared in her room. But Maggie is unable to recall the identity of the man. Julia and Woodard return, with Woodard advising Sam to inform the police of Maggie's return in order to give her protection. Julia, however, has other plans and arranges for Maggie to be returned to Windcliff. But Sam has no intention of letting Maggie go, and Julia reluctantly agrees to allowing Maggie to remain in Collinsport... as long as she can remain her doctor. Julia stresses the need for secrecy concerning her true identity, and Maggie agrees to play along with Julia's historian act. Sam takes Maggie home. Woodard hopes Maggie will be safe. Julia believes she is safer than Woodard could imagine. Act III At the Evans cottage, Maggie find her bedroom exactly the way she left it. She feels strange, as if she's been away on a long trip someplace she can't remember. Maggie opens the French doors, and is frightened when she spots a man lurking out in the dark. Sam assures her it is only a deputy assigned to watch the house. At that moment, Joe Haskell arrives to see Maggie and the lovers embrace. Maggie admits how frightened she feels due to her loss of memory. Joe promises she'll be safe. She questions him about her time at Windcliff, and wonders who could have abducted her. Meantime, at the Old House, Barnabas Collins descends the staircase looking decidedly worried. Act IV Julia arrives, and reports her success to Barnabas. She hypnotized Maggie into forgetting the entire experience at his hands. She will make certain Maggie will never remember her awful ordeal... if Barnabas agrees to continue cooperating with her. He takes note of the great lengths Julia is willing to go to in order to make her theories a reality. Julia threatens to expose Barnabas if any harm should befall Maggie. He has no choice but to trust and go along with her. Alone, Barnabas plans to kill Maggie the following night. Back at the Evans cottage, Maggie is woken from her sleep by the sound of a dog howling. She finds Sarah's doll on her bedside table. She doesn't recognize it, but it somehow comforts her and helps her to go back to sleep. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You're safe tonight, Maggie Evans. But I can't take a chance on your silence. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell Background information and notes Production * The color videotaped master of this episode no longer exists. However, a poor-quality monochrome Kinescope film copy survives. This is the first color episode to be replaced on home video with a kinescope copy. Ironically, it is only the second episode to be taped and aired in color. * During the end credits, the names blink in and out. Story * Julia uses a cigarette holder for the first time in this episode. * TIMELINE: It was weeks ago when Maggie said goodnight to Sam and went to bed. It was well over a "month" ago when Maggie disappeared on the night Victoria was looking after her (which occurred in 234). Day 108 begins, and will end in 297. 5:30am: Julia and Dr. Woodard talk. It's nearly sunrise at the end of the episode. Barnabas plans to kill Maggie tomorrow night (i.e. after sunset on this same day). Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas has his hand on the railing of the stairs, his ring is on his right hand. After the break, he's sitting in a chair and it's on his left hand. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 296 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 296 - United Stakes0296